Undying Love
by we3writing135
Summary: Henrik Mikealson. The youngest child of Esther and Micheal Mikealson .For Over a millennia he has had to watch his siblings and parents fight over whom they are. He has watched as his family fell apart and bonded again. He has watched them move on from him. What happens when he is brought back to his family and life? why on earth is he 18? Bella Saltzman? Find out in - Undying Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** I sadly don't own twilight or The Vampire Diaries but you know. You can always wish. I hope you enjoy this story.

 **Bella's POV**

As I wake up, I feel weird. Not a bad weird, good weird. I can't help but smile and I decided time to write to my uncle Alaric. Me and Uncle Ric have a different relationship, we're more like friends than anything else. The reason I call him uncle Ric is because he was in love with Charlie's sister - Lilianna. I never knew her, but I've heard the stories.

As I sit down at my computer and bring up my email i see all the emails I sent Alice that still hasn't went through and I delete them. Hahaha the point of writing to her when she left me. I don't have a responsibility to her.

I then bring up a new email and start writing.

 _Hey Uncle Ric._

 _I know I've not emailed you in a long time, it's because stuffs been going on you know. I dated this boy called Edward but he turned out an absolute idiot. He dumped me in the middle of the woods knowing I had no sense of direction._

 _Anyway that's not important. Charlie told me about your new job in Mystic falls! I'm so happy for you i hope it's going well. I know it cant be going that bad considering how amazing of a history teacher you are. Charlie's told me about the new girlfriend - Jenna right?_

 _Well from what I've heard about her she sounds amazing. Similar to Lilianna but she seems to make you happier - I know that even if Charlie won't admit it._

 _This summer I was thinking about coming up and fixing up Grandma S' house. C_ _harlie's been trying to get me to visit you soon considering I just turned 15 and I've not seen you in nearly a year. Charlie's been telling me all about your students and what you've been getting upto. How you helped Jenna's nephew Jeremy get his grades back up and how you've already got another drinking buddy - Damon?_

 _Anyway I hope you're alrightalright. I really just check in and make sure you were alright.._

 _Best wishes._

 _Your favourite niece,_

 _Bella ._

Send. Ahh done. I look up at the clock and see it's only 6:30 am and considering its a Saturday I decide I should go for a run and then go train.

I walk over to my closet and pull out the black duffel bag that I hid in the back of it from Phoenix, I then pull out a pair of black bike leggings and a matching sports bra, followed by a pair of adidas trainers.

I get changed and put my gear on and I write Charlie a note, leaving it in the kitchen table and I pull my hair up into a high pony, choose my hour long running remix and I just start jogging.

As I am jogging i think about everything that has happened in the last few months, I completely tuned out of the world. I ignored Charlie and never talked to Renee. Jacob has been ignoring me and the only people who are still trying to talk to me are Angela, Mike and Eric.

They have really been trying to get me back into the world. I remember Angela saying she was going to join the Cheer team but I said I couldnt. I could always join now but I wouldn't see the point.

As I get to my half way Mark don't i stop and notice where I am. In about half an hour i managed to run about 7 kilometers. That's no where near my best though. I used to run like double that in that time and that wasn't even my best.

I start back towards Charlie's house and my mind wanders to my uncle Alaric. He's the best uncle ever. He's always been there for me and cared about me. When he started training and I asked to join him he said sure and then started running with me every morning no problem . No matter what he was always there for me , and once I moved to Forks, I ignored him. Oh, I feel so horrible.

As I get back to Charlie's house I enter and I see that he's finally awake.

"Hey Charlie." I say walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water

" hey Bells. Want anything" he says jesturing towards the big fry-up he's making himself

"Nah. I'll have coffee when I get back" I say grabbing my work out bag

"Okay bells. See ya need to talk tonight" he says grabbing his gun and badge and I tell him goodbye.

I jump in my truck and head towards the school, knowing that the boys football team is starting training.

As I arrive at the fields I see the football team is getting ready to train and a couple of people milling around. Then I see Jessica and Lauren with a group of girls up in the stands giggling and looking at the boys playing football and talking about run ect.

I wave to the coach and he waved back knowing I used to train all of the time, so it wasnt weird me being here. I walked over to the outdoor punching bags the school had, wrapped up my hands and then set to work, taking all of my anger towards the Cullens out on the punching bag.

As I am punching, I do some roundhouse kicks and eventually after about 35 minutes I decide to take a break and stretch.

I look back towards the track and see that Jessica, Lauren and their crew have started doing little flips and trick trying to impress the boys. All there doing is simple stuff, cartwheels and hand springs ect. All I decide to show them what a real cheerleader should be able to do.

I walk into the track and wave to Mike and Eric and do a round off with 3 back hand springs, as I stand up I see Jessica, Lauren and the cheer crew sending me dirty looks, then I see the football team is looking at me in awe so I pull out a classic cheer move. A front tuck - round off - back handspring - layout twist. God I've not done one of those in ages. I used to do them when I was on the cheer team in Phoenix

I see the cheerleaders are fuming and I giggle and decide to really show of so I got to the end of the foot all pitch and motion for the boys to move to the side and then I start doing a mix of cartwheels, walkovers, hand springs and round offs all the way down the pitch to the bottom, ending in the splits.

As I end I hear applause and whistles reach my ears and I look over to see the football team Cheering me on. I get up and walk over to Mike an Eric and the rest off the boys.

"Wow Bella! That was awesome" Mike says hugging me as the rest off the boys say similar stuff.

"Who new you had it in you swan?" Eric says with a laugh

"Hey Bella can you do that big move from that cheer movie?" Tyler asks.

" You mean a front handspring step out, round off back handspring step out, round off back handspring full twisting lay out? Yeah I can do that. " I say and the boys start chanting 'do it!' Over and over again so I motion for them to move to the sides and I do it, perfectly, might i add.

Eventually all of the boys call it quits for the day, as do I do we all go home. I get changed out of my training gear and into some casual clothes.

As I get home I decide to have a shower before I make dinner.

I turn the shower of as hot as it will go and I step in, and I let the hot water sooth my muscles. I think about everythi ng that has happened in the past few months and honestly. I'm disappointed in my swlf.

I grab my lavender and honey shampoo and coat my hair in it, following by washing it out and I do the same with the matching conditioner. I wash the rest of my body and exit the shower. I open the cabinet door and grab my unscented lotion and put it all over my body, and then I get dressed.

I walk down stairs and see that it's 2:30pm and I decide to make mine and Charlie dinner. Hi decide to lasagne and garlic bread. All I make the meat sauce and noodles, cut the mozzarella cheese and put it all in layers. I put it in the oven with the garlic bread and I walk into the living room and grab my copy of Wuthering Heights and start reading.

The timer goes off and I get the passenger garlic bread out and make Charlie and me both a plate just as he gets in the door.

"Hey Charlie!" I shout as I put the plates on the table and grab us both a glass of water.

" smells amazing Bells! " he says sitting down at the table.

"Thanks dad! So what did you want to talk about?" I ask him remembering what he said this morning

" that can wait till later Bella. How's as a your day? " he asks

"Well as you know I went on a run this morning and then I went for a work out at the school. Punching bag and all that. Then I showed Jessica, Lauren and the cheerleaders up. And this morning I messaged uncle Alaric seeing how he was cause we've not talked in a while." I say as I finish eating dinner and I go to wash my plate up but Charlie stops me.

"I was also thinking that this summer, I could go up to Virginia and fix up the family home. Just for a summer project you know. And uncle Ric moved up there, close by the house so I wouldn't be alone. " I say to Charlie

"That sounds like a great plan bells, why don't you go see if Alaric has messages you back hon. I'll tidy up" he says and it seems bit suspicions to me.

"Okay Charlie" I say leaving my plate and going up to my room

 **Alaric's POV**

(earlier that morning 9:30am),

As I finish cleaning up breakfast I decide to go check my emails, not that I'm expecting any.

I sit at the island and open up my laptop and bring up my emails. I see I have a few from the school about the upcoming founders daycelebrations, and then I see one from Bella, I open it up because I've not heard from her in ages.

 _Hey Uncle Ric._

 _I know I've not emailed you in a long time, it's because stuffs been going on you know. I dated this boy called Edward but he turned out an absolute idiot. He dumped me in the middle of the woods knowing I had no sense of direction._

 _Anyway that's not important. Charlie told me about your new job in Mystic falls! I'm so happy for you i hope it's going well. I know it cant be going that bad considering how amazing of a history teacher you are. Charlie's told me about the new girlfriend - Jenna right?_

 _Well from what I've heard about her she sounds amazing. Similar to Lilianna but she seems to make you happier - I know that even if Charlie won't admit it._

 _This summer I was thinking about coming up and fixing up Grandma S' house. C_ _harlie's been trying to get me to visit you soon considering I just turned 17 and I've not seen you in nearly a year. Charlie's been telling me all about your students and what you've been getting upto. How you helped Jenna's nephew Jeremy get his grades back up and how you've already got another drinking buddy - Damon?_

 _Anyway I hope you're alright. I really just check in and make sure you were alright.._

 _Best wishes._

 _Your favourite niece,_

 _Bella ._

Wow. Charlie really has been telling her everything I've been telling him. I see Jenna walk down the stairs and I can tell Bella's right. I do love Jenna more the Lilianna.

"Hey babe." She says kissing me on the cheek as she passes me

" Hey" I say with a smile lighting up my face

"What ya reading?" She asks

" An email from Bella " I say

"Bella as in your ..." She starts to say but I interrupti her

" yup" I say and she hugs me from behind

"Wow." She says knowing nearly everything about Bella

" I'm just about to write her back then we can go out" i say to her and she smiles

" take your time, I'll be here all day " she says and I can't help but wonder how I got so lucky

"Thanks Jen" I say to her and then I start writing

 _Hey Issy._

 _I've missed you so much. Really. The new job is going great. It's so much fun, this town has an amazing history! You'd love it._

 _Jenna's amazing as well. I can't wait for you to meet her, you'll love her. Jenna has a niece and a nephew - Elena and Jeremy. That's how I met her actually, I was at the grill marking quiz papers and I bumped into Jeremy and he introduced me to Jenna and we got it off._

 _Yes I do have another drinking buddy, but he's fun. I think you would like him but he's a bit of a bad boy. He has a younger brother named Stefan who's dating Elena. She's two years older than you and Jeremy's the same age as you. Just about two months older actually._

 _I'm doing great. You know what! You should come and visit soon, you really will love Mystic falls, it's so rich in history and culture, you would never be bored._

 _I also think that fixing up your grans house is an amazing idea bells. I will happily help and i am sure Jeremy would help too._

 _Thank you for checking in on me. I hope your alright to Bell. I really do miss you. Talk to you soon._

 _Love your most amazing and awesome uncle,_

 _Alaric._

I send the email and I feel even happier. Maybe she'll come visit soon, Charlie should be talking to her soon about everything. I hope.

'ready to go? " Jenna asks seeing me stand up

"Yeah. Let's go " I say to her grabbing my car keys.

 **Bella's POV**

I sit down at my desk and open up my emails and see i have a few from Mike and eric. I also see that I have one from uncle Alaric so I open it up and start to read

 _Hey Issy._

 _I've missed you so much. Really. The new job is going great. It's so much fun, this town has an amazing history! You'd love it._

 _Jenna's amazing as well. I can't wait for you to meet her, you'll love her. Jenna has a niece and a nephew - Elena and Jeremy. That's how I met her actually, I was at the grill marking quiz papers and I bumped into Jeremy and he introduced me to Jenna and we got it off._

 _Yes I do have another drinking buddy, but he's fun. I think you would like him but he's a bit of a bad boy. He has a younger brother named Stefan who's dating Elena. She's two years older than you and Jeremy's the same age as you. Just about two months older actually._

 _I'm doing great. You know what! You should come and visit soon, you really will love Mystic falls, it's so rich in history and culture, you would never be bored._

 _I also think that fixing up your grans house is an amazing idea bells. I will happily help and i am sure Jeremy would help too._

 _Thank you for checking in on me. I hope your alright to Bell. I really do miss you. Talk to you soon._

 _Love your most amazing and awesome uncle,_

 _Alaric._

Great. I'm glad he's happy. Oh! Charlie wanted to talk to me. I close down my email and walk back down stairs and I see Charlie sitting there.

"Hey Charlie. You wanted to talk to me ?" I ask sitting down on the sofa across from him

" yeah uhhh... I need to tell you something bells. " he says to me looking anywhere but me.

" Okay. Tell me" i say slowly

"Okay umm. Bella your... Uh... Your adopted." He says.

WHAT!?


	2. Authors Note (sorry)

Dear Readers.

hi there. I am so truly sorry for not updating my stories in so long. A lot has happened and things just got away from me. But I'm back and I will be updating all of my stories going on the amount of followers for each one.

the order is as follows.

Really?

undying love.

I mau loa a mau loa, e aloha wau iā' oe

In a flash

Living laughing and loving

Miami's heat.

I will be trying to write two chapters at a time and will be updating every three too four weeks. I will also be re-writing the chapters already posted so you may want to check them.

I am sorry but I hope you will still continue reading these stories.

Thank you so much for even giving my stories a chance.

Beth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I... Im.

"Wha...what?" I ask whilst stuttering

" Me and your mother couldn't have a baby together. At all. And then one day Lillianna came by and was taking whilst putting you in Renee's arms and giving me a baby bag. She was your mother. She looked at you and said that she loved you and that we'd take care of you and so we did. We thought she was coming back but a few days later we got a call that she was dead. " charlie says

"Who... My ... Who's my d...dad?" I stutter out trying to process all of this information.

" Your uncle Alaric" Charlie says in a whisper.

"Wha? Wh... WHat." I try to say

" bella I... " charlie says but I cut him of

"No. Just dont" I say walking of room.

WHhat? How could my father not tell me! My whole life! I...i , my mother's dead. No wonder I always had to take care of Renee. She never carried my for nine months. She never even planned on having me . Oh... God!

My uncle Ric? Ric my father. Wow. I can't believe this. I ... I can't stay here. How am I meant to stay here?.

I grab a duffel bag and put all of my photos and sentimental pieces in the bag and I grab the money and credit card uncle r...my dad have me when I moved here. I walk down the stairs and come face to face with Charlie and I place my bag on the ground.

Charlie passes my a piece of paper and I see it's a plane ticket to Richmond, Virginia.

"Ric's gonna pick you up" he says and I just hug him.

"I love you Bella. In all ways your my daughter." He says into my hair whilst kissing my forehead.

" Love you too... Dad" I say into his chest and then we separate and I wipe my tears from my eyes.

"I'll call you everyday." I say to him

" Promise? " he says whilst trying not to cry.

"I promise. Thank you... For everything" I say

"Um... Here you'll need these" he says passing me some more pieces of paper.

I look at them and I see it's deeds to all of the families properties. I look at the others and see back accounts with my name on them and unlimited amounts of money in them and I just look to Charlie.

"Your gran left you nearly everything. She loved you Bella. Your mother also left you some stuff. I love you Bella. I consider you my daughter." Charlie says

"I love you too dad. Your my dad. " I say giving him a final hug before I get in my truck and drive to the airport. Just as I'm driving away i look back and smile at my dad.

* * *

As i arrive at the airport, I pass the lady my ticket and I get on the plane. As I am seated i think about what has happened. Im... I'm adopted. Charlie is my uncle, and my uncle Alaric is my dad. Wow.

* * *

 **Alaric's POV**

As i wake up this morning I look over and see Jenna in my arms. Beautiful gorgeous Jenna. How did I ever get so lucky? I miss her hair and slip out of bed.

After I've showered i go to my counter to see if Bella has emailed my yet. Instead of finding an email from Bella, I find one from Charlie.

 _Hey Alaric_

 _it's Charlie. You probably know that. Well last night I told Bella about her true parentage. She was... Well. She's currently on a plane to Richmond, Virginia. Her plane gets in at 10:30 am and she'll be living at the old Swanson property. She has the deeds to everything and I trust you to keep her safe._

 _Thank you so much._

 _your old friend,_

 _Charles P. Swanson._

Wow.

I look to the clock and see that it's 09:30 and I have to go and pick Bella up. I grab my car keys and wallet, leave Jenna note and I jump in my car and drive towards Richmond.

As I am driving all I could think is that she's knows. My amazing ni... Daughter, finally knows.


End file.
